kurokonobasukefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 10
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 10 - это десятый выпуск альбомов серии "СОЛО", где собраны песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняет актёр Кенджи Такеда, озвучивший персонажа по имени Теппей Киёши. В альбом входят две песни и два монолога. Трек-лист #Монолог №1: Наслаждаться пейзажем по пути #''Сильное сердце'' #Монолог №2: Я стану сильным, чтобы защитить свою команду #''Скоро вернусь в это место'' #''Сильное сердце (минус)'' #''Скоро вернусь в это место (минус)'' Композиции Слова Монолог №1 = “Наслаждаться пейзажем по пути” My personal motto is “with one’s heart and soul”. It means to devote yourself wholeheartedly to one thing above all else. Right now, for me, that’s basketball. No doubt about it. I mean, when I first formed the basketball club, I swore in front of everyone that I’d make this team number one in Japan. The journey to the summit isn’t an easy one, but let’s enjoy the scenery along the way, too!Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Сильное сердце = - Ромадзи = Itsumo keshite orenai / tsuyoi kokoro de Subete wo tsutsumu you ni Yaru to kimeta nara / honki de tanoshimou Mezasu kara ni ha / choujou (teppen) da Shinpuru na hanashi sa / suki nara naosara Zenryoku de bottou dekiru daro Kooto mo benchi mo ichigan de / susumu ima ga ureshii yo Kujike sou na toki ni ha / tayotte hoshii Mamorinukou / chikara no kagiri / kanarazu Nakamatachi wo sasaeru / tsuyoi jibun de Koko ni tatteitai kara Shinji tsuzukeru no ha / shindoku mo aru yo na Demo oretachi ha chiimu daro? Enryoshita tokoro de / mizukusai dake da Nomikonda yowane mo mimamoru yo Kagiri aru hibi wo oshimazu ni / warai aeru ashita he to Nobasu kono te ippai / tsukande ikou Katsu yorokobi / nakama no egao takusan Itsumo keshite orenai / tsuyoi kokoro de Subete wo tsutsumu you ni Saa ippo zutsu / omoikiri hashire Oretachi ha mada korekara da Kujike sou na toki ni ha / tayotte hoshii Mamorinukou / chikara no kagiri / kanarazu Nakamatachi wo sasaeru / tsuyoi jibun de Koko ni tatteitai karaRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - Английский = This heart of mine will never break or yield It’s strong enough to defend all I hold dear We’ve put our minds to the task, so let’s enjoy every step of the way Come on, we’re aiming for the very top See, it’s not that complicated / If this is something you love Then why not devote yourself wholeheartedly to it? On the court and the bench, we’re united as one And that’s what makes me happy If you ever lose heart, I want you to rely on me I’ll hold fast ‘til the end / I’ll give all that I’ve got / I promise I will support my comrades with all my strength Because there’s no place I’d rather be Sometimes it can be tough to keep the faith But we’re a team, you know? There’s no need for you to hold back or go it alone I know you swallow your complaints for the sake of the team Rather than waste time regretting the day I reach my limit I’ll face tomorrow with a smile on my face I’ll clinch victory with these outstretched hands And feel the joy of winning, surrounded by the smiles of my comrades This heart of mine will never break or yield It’s strong enough to defend all I hold dear Let’s take it one step at a time as we run at full tilt We’ve only just begun our journey If you ever lose heart, I want you to rely on me I’ll hold fast ‘til the end / I’ll give all that I’ve got / I promise I will support my comrades with all my strength Because there’s no place I’d rather be }} |-| Монолог №2 = “Я стану сильным, чтобы защитить свою команду” It was my idea to form the basketball club, but it’s thanks to everyone on the team that I’ve been able to make it this far. Even while I was recovering from my injury, Hyuuga and Riko were there to push and pull the team as its captain and coach. They’re the ones who kept the Seirin basketball club going strong. Those two are really incredible! Some interesting rookies joined the team this year, too, so I definitely can’t lose to them. I’m going to relearn what I’ve forgotten as quickly as possible so I can become strong enough to defend this team! |-| Скоро вернусь в это место = - Ромадзи = mado no mukou de meguru kisetsu ni　oite karenai youni osaekirenai hayaru kimochi o　sono mama kibou ni shite minna ganbatte iru　sore ga tsutawaru kara doko ni ite mo　onaji toki o tatakatte kita yo owattenai ano tsudzuki o　torimodosu tame ni ichido kiri no kyou ni kakeru　takusan no omoi yaritogetai mirai ga aru　ano basho e kaerunda fueta CHIKARA de mieru keshiki wa　mata chigau mono ni naru ne koukai nante soko ni wa nai sa　issho ni taterun dakara kitto daijoubu da　zenbu tanoshimeru yo donna toki mo　onaji yume o oikakete ikou kaze ga fuite　ano CHĪMU mo atarashiku natte nayami nagara mogaki nagara　AITSUra to motto kono karada ga kowaretatte　saigo made hashiritai doko ni ite mo　onaji toki o tatakatte kita yo owattenai ano tsudzuki o　torimodosu tame ni ichido kiri no kyou ni kakeru　takusan no omoi yaritogetai mirai ga aru　ano basho e kaerundaRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ - Английский = Facing the window as the seasons cycle past, leaving nothing behind These uncontrollable high spirits, I hope they never change Everyone’s doing their best, and that that feeling’s spreading No matter where, we’ve battled the same clock So we can regain that endless succession So many thoughts apply to this one-time-only day There’s a future I want to achieve when I return to that place There’s a power building in the visable landscape, but things are still changing There’s no need for regrets because we stand together We’ll surely be all right, so let’s make everything fun! No matter when, we’ll chase after the same dream Like the blowing breeze, that team is also starting again As we worry and struggle, those other guys are even more Though this body of mine has broken, I want to keep running until the end No matter where, we’ve battled the same clock So we can regain that endless succession So many thoughts apply to this one-time-only day There’s a future I want to achieve when I return to that place }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.10 Категория:Музыка Категория:Соло серия Категория:Требуется Перевод